skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PetStarPlanet/Patterns in Skylanders games
Yes, that's right. This blog is about patterns I have noticed in the Skylanders games... But sometimes it feels like that always when I notice a pattern in something, the next thing breaks it. So, do you think these patterns are intentional of just coincidences? Stealth Elf in a Starter Pack This is probably what most users already noticed... Stealth Elf is in many Starter Packs! In fact, every odd numbered Skylanders game has Stealth Elf in at least one Starter Pack (3DS Starter Pack in SSA, console + Dark Starter Pack in SSF and every regular + non-Nintendo Dark Starter Pack in SSC). Breaking the pattern This pattern hasn't been broken yet, but if Skylanders 6 breaks it, that means that Stealth Elf will appear in that game's Starter Pack as well. There is still a chance that Skylanders 7 breaks the pattern by not having Stealth Elf in it. Games starting with the letter S Okay, EVERY game starts with the letter S because the word Skylanders starts with it. But what if we just ignore the word Skylanders and take a look at the rest of the names. (Note! This is only about the main series games, so mobile games and other spin-offs don't count!) S'pyro's Adventure Giants (even) '''S'wap Force Trap Team 'S'uperChargers Yes, I'm seeing a pattern there. Every odd numbered Skylanders game seems to start with the letter S if '''not including the word Skylanders. Breaking the pattern Like the previous pattern, it hasn't been broken yet, and Skylanders 6 is unlikely to break it. But there's still a chance that Skylanders 7 breaks it. Logo colors Okay, this was the pattern until Trap Team. Every odd numbered game had the lighter color up and the darker one down, while in the even numbered games, it's the opposite way (just Goolge search the logos to see what I mean). Even the logo of my fan game Skylanders: Teamwork intentionally follows the pattern (though it doesn't follow the previous two patterns). SuperChargers logo So it seems like SuperChargers already broke the pattern by having the colors the same was as Skylanders: Giants. Oh wait... in this video (at 1:39-1:47), we get to see the Skylanders themed logo (less commonly used, but still in the game), which in fact doesn't break the pattern. So, SuperChargers has two logos, a "vehicle styled" logo and a "Skylanders styled" logo. Breaking the pattern If we go by the commonly used logos, SuperChargers breaks the pattern, but if we go by the Skylanders styled logos, the pattern is yet to be broken. Chompy Mage as a boss So, we can see that Chompy Mage is a boss in every even numbered Skylanders game so far (Giants and Trap Team) but he's not a boss in any odd numbered Skylanders game so far (Spyro's Adventure, Swap Force and SuperChargers). Again, a pattern. Breaking the pattern This pattern could be easily broken by not having Chompy Mage as a boss in Skylanders 6. Category:Blog posts